Biography of Della Duck (2017 Continuum)
This page is a biography written about the exciting adventures and mysterious disappearance of the 's Della Duck. Biography Much of Della's history is unknown, except that she and her brother Donald used to accompany their uncle Scrooge McDuck on dangerous adventures up until 10 years prior to when her sons (Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck) moved in with Scrooge. However, in an attempt to explore the frontier of space, Della took an experimental rocket known as the Spear of Selene from Scrooge before it was ready for testing and became lost in space, her signal to Earth having been cut off in a meteor storm. Della, unbeknownst at the moment to her family, is currently trapped on the Moon, somehow surviving despite the lack of oxygen. The Golden Chicken At some point in the past, Della and Donald accompanied their Uncle Scrooge on an expedition to an ancient civilization in the Gulf of Mexico that was once ruled by the mighty Montemplumage. While in the temple, the group came across an ancient artifact that resembled a chicken in a cage. As they attempted to inspect the artifact, it came to life and began to attack the group. Donald tried to distract the chicken while Della and Scrooge went to find some way to stop it. The two came across a room filled with hieroglyphic writing and worked together to solve it. They quickly solved the puzzle, only for Cacao Beans to drop out of the stone heads that line the walls. They soon realized that the beans were, in fact, magical, and caused whatever might eat them to shrink. With this newfound knowledge, Della and Scrooge managed to convince the Golden Chicken to eat the beans, causing it to shrink, and trapped it in its cage afterwards. Later, the three enjoyed a train ride back home, with Donald in an earthenware pot in which he had become stuck. In [[Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken!|''Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken!]] Vikings of Doom Valley After hearing of reports of sheep mysteriously appearing in Chinese restaurants all across Duckburg, Della, Scrooge and Donald all sought off to figure out what the cause of the strange occurrence was. While traveling through the desert, the three came across an ancient Viking village that Scrooge theorized may have been where Hilarius Goosesson led his vikings to countless years ago. While marveling at the village, Della and the others were attacked by the Vikings. Della handily defeated the vikings and disarmed their leader, Hilda Goosesson. Della informed the Vikings that they didn't come to fight. Hilda described their plight, that their magical sheep were losing power given the hot and dry temperature, to Della, who took sympathy. With the help of Scrooge, Della and her family managed to save the viking settlement by cooling the sheep with industrial grade refrigerators, which were so efficient that the viking's sheep would keep their magical power for 1000 years to come. However, in the process, Donald was frozen solid. Sometime later, Della, Donald and Scrooge traveled to Iceland as Scrooge played with the sheep he received as a pet in the village. In ''A Viking At My Door Nostradogmus's Castle While in Provence, France, Della, Scrooge and Donald decided to explore Nostradogmus's Castle in order to discover his treasure, the fabled time-traveling jellybeans! Della quickly discovered the six remaining jellybeans, which were hidden in a painting of Nostradogmus's cookies. As she discovered the jellybeans, she and her family were confronted by the ghost of Nostradogmus himself who attempted to trap the three ducks. He activated a trap door which they fell into, but Della ate the beans and traveled in the past in order to save her relatives. As they escaped Nostradogmus, they entered a room with stone dragon heads shooting water at them. Traveling back in time, they took refuge in a near by armory, but the armor contained ghosts adorned in classical armor ready to skewer them. Traveling back in time once again, they find a near by bed room which they decided to rest in. However as they were resting, Della noticed flaming boulders traveling towards them. Using the beans to travel back again, they are confronted by Nostradogmus, who sent an army of ghost dogs after them. Using their second-to-last jellybean, Scrooge formulated a plan. Having Donald bake Nostradogmus's cookies, they were able to beat him at his own game and left the castle with the last jellybean safely in their possession. Della and Scrooge drive away and take Donald, who was baked into a giant cookie, to Duckburg Elementary so that the students could eat him out of his delicious prison. In Cheating like Nostradogmus The Spear of Selene To be written Trapped on the Moon Trapped on the Moon after the incident with the Spear of Selene, Della managed to pick up a news feed of her sons on Earth, and began work on a plan to get home. In The Shadow War and Last Christmas Legacy Della's disappearance obviously had quite the effect on her loved ones. Before her disappearance, Scrooge was shown to be a more jovial, fun-loving and generous duck who relished in adventure and helped those in need whenever he could, but after her vanishing, he was shown to be much more bitter and rather jaded. Likewise, Donald grew estranged from his uncle after her disappearance and much of his adventurous spirit died down.Woo-oo! Due to her disappearance, Donald had to raise her sons by himself. After discovering a painting of his mother, Dewey became quite interested in unraveling the mystery of what happened to his mother. Skills and abilities Della Duck was a very skilled adventurer and competent in most tasks she participated in. She was an expert staff user, managing to defeat several vikings at once wit ease. She was also very quick-witted and intelligent, although not as much as her uncle. Perhaps one of Della's greatest strengths was her perseverance and bravery, it seemed like no task was to great for Della to overcome, or to at least attempt. Della was also sown to be a good people's person, capable of getting angry individuals to calm down with select words. Notes and references Category:Biographies